


Trial 5 a little different

by Sofi52



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofi52/pseuds/Sofi52
Summary: Hajime figures out the culprit and takes the appropriate actions.





	Trial 5 a little different

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb thing i wrote after learning finger can mean point too.

The situation was something they have never expected. Everyone stood mouth gaping breath taken away. They had been trying to figure out who could be the traitor, who was also this case’s culprit. After some time thinking it seemed like Hajime has realized something. After a shout of “Sore wa chigau zo!” he went over to Chiaki, ripped her panties clean off and started fingering her.

 

She crashed to the ground with a big thud, while Hajime just crouched down beside her. She seemed as surprised as the rest of them. Though she didn't seem to want to move from that position or even try to stop Hajime from turbo blasting her pussy with his fingers.

 

At first even Monokuma seemed surprised, but then started shouting: “ OOOOOOOOH, FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY.” No one was amused with the outdated meme. he just continued laughing.

 

Souda just starred for a while but soon passed out due to the lack of blood in his head. Owari seemed to be shocked for a bit but soon started cheering on Hajime to win the wrestling match against Chiaki.

“Suplex her! Suplex her!” she yelled.

 

Sonia was bombarding them with questions, thinking this was part of some kind of Japanese ritual.

“Can I take part in this too? It seems fun and I wanna fill the gaps in my knowledge!”

“Hell no!” Shouted Fuyuhiko after finally going out of his shock.

“Hajime what the fuck do you think you are doing?! You guys are not even married yet!” He yelled angrily.

 

Hajime after a while of concentrating on moving his arm so fast the motions started to blur, looked up and starred Fuyuhiko straight in the eye. He then shouted: “I am fingering the blackened!”

_“A-all this for a… fucking pun?!?!”_ Fuyuhiko thought with his last breath before passing out.

 

Absolute fucking savage.


End file.
